


Pamiętacie Spidermana?

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, but I'm content with it, i think, it's basically just a dialogue, it's short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dla użytkowniczki ImaKaraTabiHe, bo gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie bym tego nie napisała. Dziękuję, kochana!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pamiętacie Spidermana?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



> Dla użytkowniczki ImaKaraTabiHe, bo gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie bym tego nie napisała. Dziękuję, kochana!

\- Uh, hej…  
\- Clint, mógłbyś nam wytłumaczyć, dlaczego kazałeś nam wszystkim tu przyjść?  
\- Ważniejsze jest pytanie, po co kazałeś tu przyjść mi? W przeciwieństwie do was, mam prawdziwą pracę i całą firmę do zarządzania i nie mam czasu…  
\- Tony, wszyscy wiedzą, że to Pepper tak naprawdę zarządza firmą…  
\- Nie o to chodzi!  
\- Stark, nie tylko ty masz ważne rzeczy do roboty.  
\- A co ty możesz mieć tak ważnego do zrobienia, Romanoff? Polerowanie noży?  
\- Ostrzenie, kochanie. Ostrzenie.  
\- Ej, ludzie…  
\- Mów Clint. Tylko szybko.  
\- Tak, już. Ummm, pamiętacie może Spidermana?  
\- Tego dzieciaka, który lata wokół miasta w spandeksie? Swoją drogą, musicie przyznać, że jego tyłek świetnie wygląda w tych ciasnych…  
\- Tony!  
\- Mówiłam, że ostrzenie noży to ważne zajęcie…  
-Cisza! Możecie mnie posłuchać chociaż przez chwilę?!  
\- Sorry, Clint.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Sorki, już się zamykam.  
\- Świetnie. Przynajmniej wszyscy wiemy o kim mówię… W każdym razie, możliwe, że kiedyś powiedziałem mu, że jak będzie potrzebował pomocy, to może do mnie przyjść…  
\- Zakochałeś się, Barton?  
\- Tępym nożem też mogę zrobić krzywdę…  
\- …Może do mnie przyjść. Itakjakbyodtygodniamieszkanamoimpiętrzeituzostaje,ponieważniemaszans,żewyrzucęgonapróg,bochłopakniemarodziny,pracy,pieniędzy,matylkodziewiętnaścielatimożliwe,żerzeczywiściemisiępodoba,więcbłagamzgódźciesię,bonaprawdęniechcętegospieprzyć,proszę?  
\- Dobra, tego się nie spodziewałem.


End file.
